


戰爭之下

by Caramelmilk



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelmilk/pseuds/Caramelmilk
Summary: 旅途的插曲
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	1. 情書

光之战士也不清楚战争会什么时候结束，占据伊修加德苍穹的血色已经千年之久。他一次又一次刨开这个覆盖国家的积雪，发掘出深层的不堪，坦荡荡而血淋淋。青年没有停下追寻的脚步，他坚信着唯有真相才能够彻底终结一切的争端。

在寻找异端的路上青年再一次来到了巨龙首。这里并没有很大的变化，地面覆盖铲不完的雪，严寒冻裂结冰的江河。灵灾所带来的气候急促变化让这片土地面目全非。灾难带走了绿意，只余下贫瘠荒原和残破的建筑，人只能够挣扎地活下去。

在等候消息的青年为了想答谢指挥官，于是学着去泡奶茶。他端着杯子走过长廊，最后在其中一扇门前停下。他敲了敲门，听见回应后便按下把手走了进去。

‘奥尔什方，你一个人会无聊吗？我来陪你改公文吧！还有这是我泡的奶茶，请你来尝一下。’

光刚刚说完话就看见了精灵脸上惊喜的神色，他朝对方露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

‘挚友啊！在这寒冷的地方有你温暖的心意实在是太好了！’

人族放下散發熱氣的奶茶后，朝一张空椅子走去。他把木椅拉到办公桌的旁边，一把坐下，顺手拿起一本书打开。青年假装在看书，实质上半抬着头偷看奥尔什方批阅公文。他作为冒险者四处游历自然对各样情绪有着敏锐的感知，光不是不知道对方的心意，可是目前最重要的是找到真相结束战争，终结这场历时千年、燃烧无数生命的对峙。

虚掩的门被风吹开，桌面上摆放的并不整齐的的公文被掀了起来，有一张甚至被吹落到了地面。光和奥尔什方同时弯下身去捡那张被吹飞的公文，在抬首的瞬间，人族的嘴唇直接擦过精灵的脸颊。

青年一下子坐直了身体，热意从耳尖蔓延，心知藏不住的人族看了一眼时间假装有委托要去处理就风风火火地离开了，而且还快、狠、准‘哐’地一下关上了房门。

指挥官看着光急急忙忙走出去的样子呆了呆。他摸了摸自己的脸，上面还残留对方擦过时的温度和刺痒。光的嘴唇很软，但在冻风的吹袭之下难免会有些干裂。精灵扶起了被青年撞倒的椅子，他走到门前，锁上了门。然后，一边红着耳朵一边满脸开心又得意地做了个太棒了的动作。

在办公室里走了几个来回才冷静下来的指挥官回到办公桌前，从抽屉隔层里面拿出了一叠乱糟糟的文件。他在公文的最底层抽出几個摆放整齐的信封，信上已经印好火漆，除了个别一封还没写完的。精灵垂下头，看着手里的信件，爱惜地拂过。这些不是公文也不是重要的命令，里面所记录的是和光相遇之后珍贵而无可取代的记忆。如今，他又可以添上一笔。

精灵是多么地想把信展示给光，想牵住青年的手，告诉他想和他一起去冒险。可惜，这是不行的。因为战争从来没有结束，每天都有人死去，熟悉或陌生的面容一个个消失。

奥尔什方渴望着战争的结束，没有人比他们更加渴望。所以在这个重要的时刻，更加不可能将自己的心意告诉对方。他最应该做的是举起盾牌抵挡敌人，这是作为指挥官的责任，也是一名骑士的觉悟。

他拿起送不出的心意走到壁炉前面，没有任何犹豫地丢了进去。

‘哈罗妮在上……’

厚厚的信件落到柴堆上，四散着逃窜。可惜的是，无论散落到何方也逃不过被焚毁的命运。纸张接触到火焰的瞬间，边角迅速发黄卷曲，变得焦黑。火越烧越旺，信被扯开变成一块块细碎的、黑漆漆的、脆弱的纸片。少数纸片在星火爆裂和热浪中翻滚，更多的是层层叠叠黏在了一起。奥尔什方拿起木柴钳子，轻轻地推塌了叠着的亮橙色残余信纸，纸张一边颤抖一边洒下更多的飞灰。

精灵安静地伫立着。


	2. 明思

急忙離開的青年放緩了脚步，原本耳尖尖上的紅已經蔓延到頸部。他走出室内找了一个无人的角落倚着，定定地远望山林和天空。光试图整理混乱的思绪，但是每当想到刚刚发生的事情时，心里莫名的小情绪就像积木一样歪歪扭扭地被叠高。

人族目及四周，白茫茫的雪地，几块随意堆在墙角的石头。天上没有飞鸟，地上没有蚂蚁，连巡逻的士兵也不会特意绕进来。他扫了扫石砖上的雪，皮革手套擦过地面发出粗造的摩擦声，砖块被弄干净了。青年坐下来，完全不在意雪水可能会打湿衣服。他昂着头，海蓝倒映出一大片灰色天空和远方黑沉沉的树影。

光从身边捞起一团雪，他总觉得常年在风雪细数时光的人不单止身上会渗透雪的气息，说不定连皮肤也会带着冷意。可是，这次意外的亲吻完全颠覆了他的想法。精灵的体温比他想象中要高，还没完全贴近的时候已经能感到皮肤上散发的暖意，令人感受到惬意甚至沉迷。

雪被一双有力的手团成一团。然后高高飞起，撞在了围墙外的一棵树上。它轻晃了一下，枝干上的清雪纷纷坠落，沉闷的声音在这个不起眼的角落响彻。光呆呆地望着那颗褪去白色与众不同的树，越是思考，越是迷茫。

青年并不想否定自己对奥尔什方的心意，每一次来到巨龙首都带着期待。他想把旅途上所发生的一一告诉精灵。这时候他们会坐在壁炉旁边，一边喝着酒一边分享日常琐碎和各种大事。看着奥尔什方开心或微笑又或沉思的表情，光都会感到无比满足，这是他唯一能够带给精灵的。这段属于二人的时间是英雄最自在最放松的一刻，也是在抱着重担即将被溺死时所遇见的孤岛。

天气一日一日冷下去，关于异端者的消息终于被传达。光收到消息后就立刻去找奥尔什方，恰巧指挥官的下属来报告说是发现了一处疑似异端的落脚处。人族看着精灵，对方点了点头。

‘我们出发吧，这件事拖得越久越不好。’

营地外的世界很白，远望出去白到什么都看不见，连怪物都只能在靠近时才能注意到模糊的轮廓。此时突然刮起了大风，天空呈现出一片混沌的灰。士兵们加快速度，他们知道暴雪即将降临。光和一行人到达交汇河的时候士兵们按照上级的命令分成数个一组，往不同的方向前进。青年和奥尔什方同行。

两人沉默地前行，寒带的冰雪封住了地面，他们走得十分小心。尽管万分注意脚下，光还是趔趄了一下。奥尔什方敏锐地抓住青年的手腕，扶稳之后就慢慢松手。他拢了拢人族的斗篷，指尖也不知道是不是故意蹭过了对方的脸庞。整理斗篷之后，精灵理所当然地拉住了光，一同走过积雪盖过的道路。

‘挚友……前面就是异端的藏身点了，请要小心！’

奥尔什方说完话之后就向前走，原本握紧的手顺势松开。光落后他一步，在寂静的雪原上他听见行走时铠甲碰撞的声音，听见脚步落在雪地上沙沙声，也听见了冷风卷袭而过的呼啸声。

青年望着蓝发的身影，蓦然想起了自己越过雪山来到伊修加德时的那份孤独。他大步上前握住对方松开的手。奥尔什方顿时愣住。


	3. 并肩

‘我来开路吧！我可是会好好保护你的，奥尔什方。’

精灵看着光抓着他的手走在前面，就在脑子还没有做出反应的手身体已经跟着对方走了。二人在风雪中手握手并肩前行。在穿过一片树林后，人族发现了一个隐藏在藤枝攀爬的石壁后的洞穴，于是他砍下藤曼，拂去冰雪。

光率先松开手并且拔出兵器，两人一前一后走进山洞，扶着山壁贴边行走，最后在尽头发现了一个冰洞。青年摸索洞口附近的石壁，发觉是人工开凿的痕迹。他别过头轻声地告诉奥尔什方异端据点就在前方。人族观察洞里的情况，发现里面放置着数个货物箱，在另一边的地面则铺了厚厚干草，草上垫着一张不知名动物的皮毛和几个睡袋，而目标们似乎在清点货物。光望向奥尔什方，男人点了点头，确定了大部分异端者不在核心的战士直接走了进去。

看见突然间出现的二人，正在收拾东西准备转移据点的敌人立刻集合起来。

‘敌袭！’

对方大喊着。为免更多的敌人到来，光决定先出手。

青年握紧斧头选定目标后朝咒术师冲过去。显然，敌人的也不是路边小混混玩闹般的程度，打扮像骑士的异端者立刻从侧面上前格挡。斧头砍到盾牌上发出了刺耳的碰撞声，光趁着骑士举盾的时候再次往下劈，异端者被劈砍下来的力量撞得倒退几步。人族见状直接大步上前，趁着对方正要举剑还击时，一个冲刺弯腰转身绕到骑士背后，抡起重斧切下了他的人头。锐利的刃锋轻易的割开皮肤，在混乱的兵器碰撞声、怒吼声中，颈骨碎裂的声音是如此的渺小。没有头的尸体倒下，血流了满地，在冰的折射下发出光亮。

‘咚！喀拉喀拉——’

光的斧头顺势插进冰地，他向前俯冲，兵器轻易切开地面。冰面被割出一道裂缝，细碎的冰晶堆积在两边。战士躲过后方的咒术师的火球，趁着对方进行下一次攻击之前就拔起重斧斩杀了一直在后排支援的脆弱术师和弓箭手。

同伴尸体激怒了异端者，在愤怒和直视死亡的恐惧下他们的攻击变得更加凌厉。奥尔什方解决掉面前的敌人后，没有和剩余的异端缠斗。他侧身举着盾退到光的身后，青年余光看见精灵的身影，立刻放弃防守后背转为专心应付面前的敌人。在异端形成的包围圈下，光和奥尔什方背靠着背与敌方对峙着。

‘奥尔什方，这边的敌人我来处理，你要小心！’

‘挚友的背后就交给我守护吧！你只要好好对付面前的敌人就可以了。’

被光出手震慑到的敌人们不敢轻举妄动，只能一边试探一边做打算。异端者的谨慎为人族和精灵争取了不少的时间。就在奥尔什方再次用盾挡下射向光的毒箭后，顺利完成清理外围任务的士兵小组立刻赶来核心加入战斗。失去辅助的异端在越来越多的援军下渐显劣势。他们在全力进攻下很快就四散开去，逃窜的敌人被幻术师的坚石砸晕，而来不及逃的则被按在地上。士兵们收起武器，拿出了准备好的锁链把躺在地上的人捆起来带回去。

就在清点的时候，在一旁被牢牢锁住的少年不自觉地抽搐起来。他很快就皮肤发红、血肉爆裂。被撕开的伤口边缘长出一片片黑黝黝的鳞片，瞬间就覆盖全身。倒映在冰面的影子扭曲，长长短短的碎骨头挤出体外，一滩又一滩血液飞溅到地面，蠕动的肌肉膨胀然后包裹住骨头——他变成了龙。

这不是青年第一次看见他们褪下人躯化作龙形的样子，每一次他都会觉得残忍。可是，这一次不同，这是人族第一次看见被灌下龙血的少年。浑浊不堪的以太撕裂了还没长成的躯体，促使他变成了一头只会无差别攻击生命的怪物。光第一次觉得这种事是邪恶的——他罕见地露出了愤怒的神色。

变成龙族眷属的异端者挣脱锁链向人群袭去，没等到光出手，尚在警戒的卫兵们很快就把他解决掉。光的愤怒转化成失落，他望着地上一滩血发呆。和士兵交代往命令的指挥官转头一望，光站在血泊前出神的样子被收入眼中。知道对方为何会有这副神色的精灵在心中叹了一口气，他走到他身边。肩膀被温柔的力度覆住，青年知道是奥尔什方在安慰他。往身旁看去，男人用着担心的眼神望着他，人族扯了扯嘴角，朝着对方露出了一个勉强的笑容。因为不想对方为他而烦恼，光打起了精神。

‘奥尔什方，这种事情——我一定不会在让它发生了！’

原本看到无精打采光之战士迅速地振作起来，精灵露出了笑容，只是他的心里有那么一点点的可惜——对于不能给对方一个安慰的拥抱而感到可惜，与此同时奥尔什方也感受到了一丝违和感。

蓝发的精灵掀开被子，在战士身边缓缓躺下，微凉的气流灌进了被子里。他试探着伸出手去搂住光。青年一直背对着奥尔什方，他感觉到熟悉的气息越来越近，然后床褥下陷，就被温暖的包围了。光翻过身，因为身高有差别的关系，一转过去就面对着精灵的胸膛。他没有抬头望奥尔什方，而是选择把脸埋进了指挥官的怀里，露出了红红的耳尖。

‘……’

奥尔什方没有讲话，他用下巴轻蹭着怀里人的头顶，闷闷的声音传出。说话时的吐息喷洒在皮肤上，

阳光穿透玻璃，铺陈在卧室里。光芒碎裂在青年的身上，他抓了抓自己的乱发，掀开被子，坐起身来。另外半张床上的温度早已褪去——奥尔什方回去有一段时间了。室内冷冰冰的，呼吸时喉咙仿佛被撕裂的痛楚涌现。他捂住嘴咳几声，

两人肩并肩站在悬崖边眺望山都，光之战士别过头，用坚定的眼神望着精灵。

‘奥尔什方，战争会落幕，黑夜之后必定是黎明。一切将会重新开始。’

‘我相信你，我亲爱的挚友。我们将会迎来更好的未来。’


End file.
